Aye Avast
by Tabitha Sly
Summary: Jack thinks on life and William and Elisabeth. Okay so more like Jack _rambles_ but hey its Captain Jack Sparrow and it's my first fic ~boogies~ R&R? dedicated to Kai, sexy rose love, you know who you are.


****

author's ramble: okay I don't own the PotC lovelies but dude if I did ~imagines the massive hotness~ yum. anyway I don't own them at all but hey the plot is mine. this is my first PotC fic so be kind, or don't, either way it doesn't matter. I'm rather proud of this piece as it has no original characters and its _slash_. nice, nice slash. I got a complaint from a beta reader that I didn't use 'savvy'. here's the reason: in my mind savvy works like 'do you understand' or 'aint that right', please tell me if I'm wrong, and there was no need for it. oh and flames will be used to roast marshmallows so send as many as you'd like. oh and **_I love you Captain Kai Murphy! ~scronk~_**

~*~

I hated her so much. That damned beautiful woman. Who was she that William loved her? What did she have that I didn't? Why wasn't I good enough for him? I remember the first time I'd seen him. Dashing and naïve, good fighter. You know the better they fight the better they kiss. Ha! But that doesn't matter yet. He was so intent on my death. So lovely in his morals and convictions. I could have danced all night with him then. And that's what we were doing. Dancing.

When I said he needed a girl I meant he needed a me. Only me. The second I stared into his honey brown eyes and saw such dedication to a single cause I knew I wanted to be the only one to ever feel his sweat slicked body press against mine. Pound him into the mattress. I wanted him to be mine. But then I'd been in prison. It was the worst luck. I could hear my beautiful ship but I couldn't get out of my cell. And then who swoops in but my beautiful boy. Yes I was going to use him as leverage. Yes that meant risking his neck but I was never going to let him get hurt. I wanted him so badly it hurt. Physically pained me. Alas. He loved his Elisabeth. But he saved my neck which was nice of him. That was the day they - oh balls, it doesn't matter. He saved me and I loved him for how beautiful he looked doing it. It's funny what you remember looking back. 

"Aye. Avast" he said. Aye. Avast. Who says that? It was adorable, like puppies and such. I wanted to kiss him then but then we would have died and would have been very counter productive for the whole revenge thing.

I hated her for having his love and I loved her for loving him back. She made his world turn so I loved her. Shut up. Love doesn't need to make sense. I was in some other port, don't remember the name, doesn't matter. I was sulking alone in my room at the inn, nursing some nice, nice rum. 

My door blew open and standing before me was none other than William Turner Jr. I just stared for a moment. The next thing I knew Will was at my side his warm callused hands on my face, my shoulders. He took the rum away and I thank the Sea that I'd only just begun to drink and was still sober. William, my dear, sweet William pressed his lips against mine. It was by far the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. The best tasting too. I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer. I thought it must have been a daydream until, during his frantic kiss, he nipped my lip and it kinda hurt. In a good way of course. He closed the door gently and began to undo my cloths. Fabric fell in piles to the floor and I pushed William down onto the rough mattress. That was by far the best sex I'd had. He was soft and yielding under me. His lips were tender over the scars on my body and his tongue was quick and talented. We made love many times after that.

I hated her so much. And now we sit and talk about Will. About the good old days. She was the one who convinced the blighter to search me out. She called off the wedding. She told him to make love to me. She's the most wonderful girl I know. She hates being tied down to anyone but the sea. She's standing in the Crow's Nest looking out over the beautiful blue expanse and William is curled into my side. Will stirs against me and his lips seek mine. A pirate's life for me. 


End file.
